Sensei
"'' P''ero si no encuentran el silencio coloquen sus aletas en las orejas." '' -Sensei en el cómic "El Tesoro del Capitan Barbarroja"'' El Sensei (Tambien conocido como ?????? antes de que el Dojo fuera desenterrado). Es un pingüino sabio y misterioso que llegó a Club Penguin en Noviembre del 2008, cuando un pedazo del techo del Dojo quedo destruido por un relampago y los pinguinos podiamos subir a la parte de arriba del Dojo. Ahi estaba el Sensei quitando la nieve que cubria la parte de afuera del Dojo, pero se conocia como ?????? y cuando terminó, empezó el Card-Jitsu. Algo muy extraño del Sensei es que su color es el gris, un color que todavía no está disponible en Club Penguin, pero se dice que era negro y con el tiempo se volvio Gris. Su segunda aparición fue en Julio 2009, desde entonces se conecta en eventos como la Construcción del Card-Jitsu Fuego y el Card-Jitsu Agua, fiesta Luz, cámara, Hollywood y la Celebración de la Nieve con el nuevo juego de Card-Jitsu Nieve. Trivia *Es el único pinguino de color Gris, ya que su color no esta disponible porque según él, solo lo tiene porque es muy viejo. *Ha aparecido 6 veces en Club Penguin. Todas las veces vestido de diferente forma,excepto en la fiesta Luz, cámara, Hollywood. Su última vez fue en la Celebración de la Nieve. *Solo aparece cada vez que un suceso ninja pasa como la Aparición del Dojo, el Dojo de Fuego, el Dojo de Agua y la Montaña de Nieve. *Su unicas apariciones en Club Penguin que no fueron un suceso ninja fue en el año nuevo chino y La fiesta Luz, cámara, Hollywood. *En su primera aparicion su nombre era ??????. *Mencionó que cuando muchos pingüinos completen el amuleto, un gran poder se despertará. *Él construyó el Dojo al igual que Rockhopper el Migrator. *Es amigo de Tía Arctic y Rockhopper. *Como se ve en la Edición del diario 375 a el le gustaria tener una barba como Rockhopper y en su juventud tenia una barba como la de el solo que un poco mas pequeña. *Le encanta el sushi. *En su juventud tuvo un amigo llamado Tusk. *No tiene Puffles pero esta fascinado con ellos y dice que tenemos mucho que aprender de ellos. *De acuerdo con el anuerio de Club Penguin 2011-2012 lo mas probable es que gane el Premio del Sensei del año. *Puede caminar en las paredes. *Según sus Card/Jitsu Fuego,si llevas el Sombrero Beta el dirá que tiene uno. *El entrenó a Amy actualmente conocida como Gamma gal . *Entrenó a Tia Arctic en noviembre del 2011. *Su saludo suele ser Saludos, saltamontes. *En Star Wars: La Invasión imita a Obi-Wan Kenobi. *En Noticias de Club Penguin edición #405 dice que fue maestro de Darth Herbert por lo que nos lleva que Herbert el Oso Polar sea uno de sus antiguos estudiantes aunque eso es imposible, porque Herbert el Oso Polar no tiene nada que ver con el Card-Jitsu, pero se puede considerar al Sensei como maestro Jedi. *Suele llamarte pequeño saltamontes. *Junto a Gary,Cadence y Tía Arctic fue uno de los Pingüino famoso qué estuvo en el Aniversario de Club Penguin en Portugués. *El tenia las 3 gemas sin que hayan salido aún, tal vez porque el invento el diseño de las gemas ya que en sus tiempos de estudiante no habían amuletos. *El tiene un cierto temor al elemento de la nieve, ya que por haber perdido el control del elemento en su pelea contra Tusk, hiso que éste se convirtiera en un ser lleno de sed de venganza e ira. Galeria Sensei-Ingamee2013.PNG Maybe Ninja.gif Sensei 492.PNG Water Sensei12342536457.PNG Fire Sensei 12324567.PNG Diseño Archivo:Senseioriginal.png| Archivo:Sensei_de_fuego.png| Archivo:Sensei_de_agua.png| Cartas de Juego SGASGAF.png Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG Fire sensei card.png WaterNinjaSensei.PNG image 3.jpg Fondos sensei-fondo.png Nuevo-fondo-del-Sensei-fiesta-del-Card-Jitsu-2013.png En el Juego Cjsspot2.png Cjsspot.png 440px-MeetingSenseibattle.png 640px-Sensei.png Fgfgf.PNG Sentrain.PNG senseiagua.png|Sensei en card-jitsu agua Otros Sensei with an egg.png|Sensei con un Huevo Sensei with cards.png|Sensei con unas Cartas SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei con el Traje de Fuego CPWIKISENSEIhgr.png|Sensei con Pose de Ninja Sun sensei Woah.PNG|Sensei Mirando Algo Sensei con Aletas Detrás.png|Sensei con sus Aletas en la Espalda Sensei with hot sauce fire.png|Sensei Jugando Card-Jitsu Sensei4.png|Sensei con Pose de Batalla Watersenseicutout.png|Sensei con Traje de Agua Sensei Mostrando su Amuleto.PNG|Sensei Mostrando su Amuleto SensPizza.PNG|Sensei Sonámbulo Sensei in never wake a sleeping sensei.jpg|Sensei en Nunca Despiertes a un Sensei Sonámbulo Sensei with stick.png|Sensei con su Bastón Sensei contento.png|Sensei con su Nuevo Aspecto ASensei.png|Sensei con el Colmillo de Tusk Senseiincardjitsusnow.jpg|Arte Concepcional del Card-Jitsu Sensei in a Blizzard.png|"Un Copo de Nieve es Tranquilo" Sensei Staring at Mountain.png|"Pero Muchos, Son una Fuerza Poderosa" Sensei and his Ninjas.png|"¿Estás Listo ..." Ninja vs Snowmen Final Battle.png|"...Para una Nueva Batalla?" Sensei cjsnow.png|Sensei Mirando Algo con un Poco de Nieve Sensei Snow.png|Sensei con su Traje de Nieve BLIM0UHCEAA3ZZ2.png|Sensei con su Traje de Nieve al Ganar la Gema Snow Sensei Official.png|Al hacer un Combo con el Sensei Sensei con Traje de Combate.png|Sensei por Lanzar un Poder 770720520.png|Sensei Bebiendo Café BK7SoBjCcAAuhaL.png|Sensei Sosteniendo unas Cartas 773506301.png|Sensei Utilizando Fuego y Agua 776301377.png|Sensei en su Juventúd 2sensei2013.png|Sensei dando una Patada Ninja Sensei2013.png|Sensei Enojado SenseiCPTimes.png|Sensei en el Periódico 791498542.png|Sensei como Obi Wan Kenobi Obi Wan Sensei 321.png|Sensei como Obi Wan Kenobi/Obi Wan Sensei Sensei con capa.JPG|Sensei en el comic: "El Camino del Dragon" Archivo:Carta_del_sensei.png|Sensei Excavando Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Star Wars Categoría:Personaje Conocible Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Card-Jitsu Categoría:Tusk Categoría:Gris Categoría:Card-jitsu nieve Categoría:Card-jitsu agua Categoría:Card-jitsu fuego Categoría:Card-jitsu sombra